Saving Him
by Miss Princess Of Darkness
Summary: What if Han never died? what if a girl rescues Han before his car could explode? what if...she knows how it feels to be in that kind of car accidents? Well that all happened, Han never died a girl rescued Han a split second before his car could explode and she knows how it feels...now she is taking care of him after she got him out of Tokyo... Han/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Han never died? what if a girl rescues Han before his car could explode? what if...she knows how it feels to be in that kind of car accidents? Well that all happened, Han never died a girl rescued Han a split second before his car could explode and she knows how it feels...now she is taking care of him after she got him out of Tokyo...Thinking their lives would be calm after everything...but some people find out Han is still alive and a girl is taking care of him...**

**I own nothing except for Scarlett Skye Black unless that is your name then I don't own you, I also don't own the characters in Fast and Furious al thought I wish I owned Han or maybe Dom, I don't know, but I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**-Bianca**

* * *

_It was just like ever other night in Tokyo, some cars where just driving except for one person... Scarlett Skye Black._

_Scarlett is not your normal 17 year old, she is alone in this world of Drifting and Racing, nobody is with her she does it alone, she causes trouble with some people but never big enough for them to have a reason to kill her...but she crossed paths with the Yakuza gang and now they want her dead..._

_Scarlett drifted past cars tying to get away from a few Yakuza gang members that was trying to kill her, she looks back and sees them picking up speed, she turns back to the road and glances to the side of her car and sees a car coming full speed at her, the car crashes into hers making her car roll._

_Scarlett: AHHH!_

_The car finally stops rolling and she smelled gas leaking and saw a fire, she start to struggle and got half her body out the car, she crawled out but the car exploded while her feet where still inside, it threw her body against a wall._

_She looks at all the people rushing up to her and sirens coming this way, she saw her car burning and felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher, she tried to move but passes out._

_a few days later Scarlett woke up in the hospital and got out he bed pulling the IV cords out her arms and everything, she pulled out her clothes that where full of blood and almost burned, she sighs and puts them on and sneaks out the hospital._

_She went to her house and took a shower, she puts on a black long jean, black shirt and a black hood along with black combat boots, she grabs her money and rushed to the airport on foot._

**..6 years later...**

Scarlett was back in Tokyo driving in a blue Mazda RX- 7, she never thought she would return to Tokyo after what had happened to her, she was driving around and got to the same spot where she had almost died, she parks her car in a parking space and got out, just then a Red evo crashes into two cars that was next to hers.

She jumps and saw a orange Mazda RX- 7 being chased by somebody, She saw somebody shooting at the guy in the Orange Mazda and then a car crashing into the Orange Mazda, all of a sudden it brought back memories from the night the same thing happened to her.

She ran up to the Orange Mazda just as it stopped rolling, she got to the drivers side and quickly pulled the guy out a split second before the car explode, nobody saw her doing it so she pulled the guy away from the car.

Scarlett looks at the guy and moves his hair out his face a little bit, she looks at his face for a second and calls for an ambulance, Minutes later she parked her car in front of the hospital and rush down the hall ignoring the nurses calling after her, she didn't know the guy's name but she cared about him.

She wasn't going to let him take care of himself like she had to take care of herself when it happened to her, she finally found his room and saw him on the bed, she walks inside and closes the door behind her and sits on a chair, a nurse comes into the room and looks at her.

Nurse: You can't be in here ma'am.

Scarlett: I saved his life.

Nurse: Only family or close friends.

Scarlett looks at the nurse and takes a deep breath.

Scarlett: I'm his sister.

Nurse: You don't look alike Ma'am.

Scarlett: I'm adopted.

The nurse nods her head and leaves, Scarlett sighs silently thanking that the nurse didn't ask a last name, for the next few days Scarlett didn't leave the bedside of the mystery guy, she only left to go to the bathroom or when the Nurses asked her to.

Some of the nurses would bring her food to eat but she sometimes just played with the food not wanting to eat, she was now asleep on the uncomfortable chair her head hanging backwards and her arms loosely hanging on both sides of the chair.

The mystery guy wakes up slowly and looks around him and realizes he is in a hospital, he looks to his right side and sees Scarlett there asleep, he moves one of his hands to her face wanting to move it out of her face to look at it properly, his had touches her face and she wakes up with a shock.

She looks around her and sees the mystery guy on the bed awake and looking at her, she lets out a sigh and relaxes.

Scarlett: Finally, you're awake.

Mystery Guy: Yeah...who are you?

Scarlett looks around making sure there where no nurses.

Scarlett: I saved your life a few days ago.

Mystery Guy: You did?

Scarlett nods her head.

Mystery Guy: Thank you.

Scarlett nods her head.

Mystery Guy: I'm Han.

Scarlett: I'm Scarlett.

Han: Thank you for saving my life.

Scarlett: not a problem Han, now let's get you out of here.

Han: Thanks.

Scarlett nods her head and locks the door, she pulls out the wires and the IV machine and pulled out fresh clothes for him.

Scarlett: I looked at your size and went to get new clothes for you.

Han takes them from her.

Han: Thank you.

Scarlett nods her head and turns around.

Scarlett: Get dressed I won't peak.

She heard shuffling behind her until a hand touches her shoulder.

Han: Okay.

Scarlett: do you need anything here in Tokyo?

Han: No.

Scarlett: Good, because you are leaving with me, everybody thinks your dead and you can't be seen here again.

Han: Why not?

Scarlett: Cause the guy will kill you then.

Han: I don't care.

Scarlett: Han...I know these type of men, the guy was with the yakuza gang, right?

Han nods his head.

Han: How did you know?

Scarlett: Easy to tell his style, now come on.

Scarlett unlocks the door and grabs his hand and pulls him down the hall, Scarlett pulls him out the hospital and to her car.

Scarlett: I know you don't want to be near cars right now, but we need to get to the airport.

Han just nods his head and Scarlett opens the passenger side door of her blue Mazda for him, he got in and Scarlett got in the drivers side and drove to a near by airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett sneaks into the house in Miami where she was living with Han now, she closes the door behind her when the lights turned on, she freezes in her spot.

Han: Where have you been?

Scarlett turns around and looks at him.

Scarlett: I thought you where sleeping.

Han walks up to her grabbing the bag she was holding in her hands.

Scarlett: Han...

Han looks at her and opens the bag and pull out a hand full of cash.

Han: Did you steal this?

Scarlett: Don't be ridiculous.

Han: Scarlett Skye Black, where did this money come from?

Scarlett: From the races, I was there tonight.

Han: Why?

Scarlett: To win money of course, so I can buy food and pay for the house and electrical.

Han sighs and puts the money back in the bag.

Han: Why didn't you ask me to come with you?

Scarlett: I've been going for 10 months now Han.

Han: 10 months? is that why your tires are always fried?

Scarlett: I change them and buy new ones.

Han: I'm coming with you when you go again.

Scarlett: fair enough.

Han hands her the bag back but she looks at him.

Scarlett: Keep it.

Han: You sure?

Scarlett: I trust you with it Han.

Han nods his head and puts the bag on a near by table, It's been 4 months sense Han had caught Scarlett street racing for money and he has been going with her every time sense then, she was now once again at a street racing seine getting ready for a race.

Han: I'll be right back I want to go talk somebody.

Scarlett: Take your time Han.

Han nods and goes up to some people, Scarlett gets in her car and drives to the starting line when one of the guy's came up to her that handles the money and everything.

Guy: There is a guy that want's to race car for car, your car for his.

Scarlett: which car is it?

The guy points to a Ferrari Italia, Scarlett was driving a Bugatti Veyron.

Scarlett: Tell him, I accept.

The guy nods and goes up to the guy, Han comes up to her window and looks at her.

Han: Good luck Scar.

Scarlett: Thanks Han.

Han nods his head and goes to stand by the crowd, Scarlett looks next to her and see 2 other men that where racing for money, she smirks and rolls her window up, Soon she was drifting around corners making sure nobody could pass her, she saw the Ferrari pass her car, she smirks knowing the guy in there press his NOS to early.

Scarlett: To early man.

Scarlett smirks and steps on the gas and presses her NOS, she passes the guy smirking, she gets to the finish line and crosses it, she stops her car and got out, Han came up to her and gave her a side way hug.

Han: Congrats.

Scarlett: Thanks.

The guy in the Ferrari pulls up and walks up to her and drops his car keys in her hand, she smirks as the guy walks away sulking.

Han: I'll drive the Ferrari home.

Scarlett: Thanks Han.

Han took the keys from her and got into the Ferrari and Scarlett got in her Bugatti and they drove home, a few days later after that race Scarlett saw Han working on the Ferrari.

Scarlett: Hey what are you doing?

Han: Fixing your Ferrari, the guy messed this engine up badly.

Scarlett: Call Damon, he can send us some parts.

Han: I did last night.

Scarlett nods her head.

Scarlett: Maybe you should have the Ferrari Han.

Han: Nah, I'll take the Bugatti Scar.

Scarlett: Han, I am being serious here.

Han: me too, that guy would have never went for Car for car if I didn't tell him to.

Scarlett: You did what?

Han: You needed a new car Scar, we both know it.

Scarlett: I could have gotten a new car by buying one.

Han: Well take this one as a present from me as a thank you for saving my life.

Scarlett: I told you, you didn't have to get me anything for saving your life.

Han: Well I wanted to.

Scarlett sighs and looks at him.

Scarlett: a life is much more worth than a car, I'll pay you Back Han.

Han: Scarlett...you don't have to.

Scarlett: Han, let me pay you back.

Han: No.

Scarlett: Han, I'll give you the money no matter what.

Han: Fine, I just said that because I know you.

Scarlett looks at him and shakes her head.

Scarlett: Okay, you can fix the Ferrari but you can have my old Mazda RX-7.

Han: Deal, I'll fix that car up also.

Scarlett nods her head.

Scarlett: well give the car a small break and come get something to eat and bring a bee out for you.

Han does a side ways smiles and puts down the tools and follows her inside their house, It's been 1 and a half sense Han had gotten her the Ferrari and she was still paying him money for it, it's also been 2 years sense she had saved his life and Han was doing pretty good.

He was working on cars more and more and they would go get cars that people where selling or they would go get the cars that where left beside the road and get the engine and everything else from Damon that would send the stuff to them so they can fix the cars and get them running again.

And so they can use them in street racing when somebody wants to go Car for Car, but she always won and got new cars or more money, Scarlett was looking at Han as he was working on a new car they had won last week, Han looks up from the car he was working on and smiles at her.

Han: We should go out tonight.

Scarlett: You sure?

Han: Yes, I want to thank you for taking care of me the past 2 years.

Scarlett smiles and pushes herself of the wall she was leaning on.

Scarlett: I told you, it's no problem at all.

Han: I still want to take you out.

Scarlett: Maybe tomorrow night, I'm racing tonight.

Han: I'm coming.

Scarlett nods her head.

Scarlett: well come on, we need to leave in a hour and we both need to showed, you go first I'll make something to eat.

Han: Okay.

Han puts the tools down and walks into the house with her, he goes up to his bedroom and she goes into the kitchen and start to make a light snack for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett got out her Ferrari Italia and Han got out also, she closed the door and some racer chasers came ran up to Han, Scarlett ignores it and walks up to Han.

Scarlett: I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight.

Han: Chill Scar.

Scarlett looks at him and shakes her head, she walks to the front of her car and sat down on the hood, the guy that handles that money came up to her.

Guy: Hey Scar.

Scarlett: Stefan, who is racing?

Stefan: so far just 1 guy but we're about to handle everything, come on.

Scarlett got off the hood and walks behind Stefan, a group of people came to them and they start to handle money.

Stefan: Okay this is a 13 grand race.

Scarlett puts her money in his hand, and the other people do it when a muscle bald guy put his down, Scarlett looks up at the person.

Scarlett: Okay, let's go!

Scarlett walks to her car and Han comes up to her.

Han: Hey, any car for car?

Scarlett: nope.

Han nods his head.

Han: Good luck.

Scarlett: Thanks.

Scarlett got in the car and drove to the starting line, she looks to her side and saw the bald muscle guy next to her.

Scarlett: Nice ride.

Guy: You to.

Scarlett rolls her window up and waited for it to start, Once again Scarlett was in front not realizing that she and the bald muscle guy had pressed their NOS at the same time, Scarlett looks to her side and sees him next to her, she steps stops her car as the both pass the finish line at the same time.

Scarlett got out her car and looks at the guy as he got out his car.

Scarlett: I take half and you take half.

Guy: alright...the names Dom.

Scarlett: Scar.

They shake hands and Han comes up to Scarlett.

Han: It was close Scar, so close.

Scarlett: You win some you lose some and sometimes you win in a draw.

Dom looks at Han for a second.

Dom: Impossible, Han?

Han looks at Dom.

Han: Dom.

Dom: I thought you died man.

Han: a little angel saved my life.

Scarlett: If you're calling me an angel, I aint an angel Han.

Han chuckles and shakes his head.

Dom: How did you do it?

Scarlett: I pulled him out the car.

Dom: I'm going to need more than that.

Han: She'll tell you the story, come to our house tonight so she can tell you.

Dom: Alright, I'll follow you two.

Scarlett: Come on, we leave early so the cops don't know we where here.

Dom nods his head and got into his car after getting his half of the money and Han took the other half from Stefan, they got in the car and drove to their house, Scarlett walks into the house and walks into the kitchen, Han and Dom follows her into the kitchen and she pulls out 3 corona's from the fridge and hands 1 to Han and 1 to Dom.

Dom: So how did you save him?

Scarlett: I was driving in Tokyo that night when I saw it happen, his car rolled and I was near it so I ran and pulled him out the car a spilt second before it exploded.

Dom: well thank you for saving him then.

Scarlett: Like I say to Han, It was not a problem at all, why don't you two men go into the living room and catch up, Dom are you hungry?

Dom: Yes I am.

Scarlett: I'll make some food for us.

Han: Thanks Scar.

Scarlett nods and Han and Dom walks out the kitchen to the living room, they sat don on the couch.

Dom: I'm sure her name isn't Scar.

Han: yeah, she's more known as Scar, her full name is Scarlett Skye Black.

Dom nods his head.

Han: She's been taking care of me ever sense she saved my life 2 years ago.

Dom: What was she doing in Tokyo?

Han: She told me she went to visit old friends.

Dom nods his head meanwhile Scarlett was putting the chicken in the oven, she takes a sip from her corona and walks out the kitchen.

Scarlett: Han, call me when you smell something from the kitchen I just want to go change my clothes.

Han nods his head.

Han: Okay.

Scarlett walks up the stairs to her bedroom and takes off her black skinny jeans and puts on some yoga pants, she puts on a black t-shirt after taking off the white crop top, she puts on some punk sneakers and walks back down, She sets the plate down after putting some food in it.

Scarlett: Han, Dom come get your food I am no waitress.

Dom and Han comes in and takes their plate.

Han: I never said you where one.

Scarlett: just making myself clear.

Han shakes his and they walk to the living room.

Scarlett: Dom, do you mind saying grace?

Dom: Not at all.

Scarlett smiles and they close their eyes and Dom says grace, after eating Scarlett took their plates and took it to the kitchen to wash it.

Dom: Do you trust her?

Han: With my life, Dom there is nothing to worry about, if she hadn't killed me by now, she never will.

Dom nods his head.

Han: would you like to stay the night? we have extra bedrooms.

Dom: I'd like that Han, just to let you know the team is coming here tomorrow.

Han: Roman, Brian, Tej, Mia and Letty coming here?

Dom nods his head.

Dom: Yes.

Han: Scarlett won't mind.

Scarlett walks into the room after washing the dishes.

Scarlett: I won't mind what?

Han turns to her as she walks up to them.

Han: If Dom's team stay with us.

Scarlett: No, not at all, how many people?

Dom: about 5 including me 6.

Scarlett: I don't mind, I'll go get the rooms ready, Is he staying tonight?

Scarlett asks Han, Han nods his head and Scarlett walks to the stairs.

Dom: Thanks.

Scarlett turns around and looks at Dom.

Scarlett: Anytime.

Scarlett walks up the stairs going into one of the spare rooms.

Dom: Would she mind the party's?

Han: No.

Dom nods his head as they start to talk about other things.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Scarlett was in the kitchen making breakfast, she pour some coffee into a cup for herself, she was always the first up.

Dom: You're up early.

Scarlett turns and sees him at the kitchen door.

Scarlett: Yeah, would you like some coffee?

Dom: Sure, 1 sugar.

Scarlett nods her head pulling out a other cup and putting everything in and pouring water in.

Scarlett: Here you go.

Dom takes the cup from her hand.

Dom: Thanks.

Scarlett nods her head and finishes breakfast.

Dom: Can I use the house phone to let my team know where they need to come?

Scarlett: sure, you don't even have to ask.

Dom nods his head putting the cup of coffee down and picking the phone up, Scarlett puts some food in the plates and puts the plates on the table.

Dom: I couldn't help notice a few scars on you.

Scarlett turn around and looks at him.

Scarlett: Yeah, well working with cars it'll happen.

Dom: How many times did you crash a car to get it like that?

Scarlett: You don't trust me, do you?

Dom: Not a lot.

Scarlett: It's okay.

Dom: 8 years ago there was a huge car crash in Tokyo...they said the Driver died in it.

Scarlett: well that's to bad then.

Dom nods his head and sits down at the table.

Scarlett: So when is your team going to be here?

Dom: This afternoon.

Scarlett nods her head and Han walks into the kitchen.

Scarlett: Breakfast is ready.

Han: Thanks and morning.

Scarlett: Morning.

They sit down and Scarlett says grace, after eating breakfast Scarlett washed the dishes, She hadn't told Han about the car crash she had in Tokyo she hadn't told anybody about it, only when they knew it was her in the crash then she told them.

After finishing with the dishes she goes tot he garage and sees Dom and Han working on one of the cars she had won, Scarlett walks to her car and looks at the Tires.

Scarlett: Han, I'm going to go some tires, need anything?

Han: I went yesterday.

Scarlett: You forgot to tell me.

Han: They're over there.

Scarlett looks to a corner and nods her head.

Scarlett: Thanks.

Scarlett opens her car hood and look at the engine making sure it didn't get any damage last night from the races, after changing the tired Scarlett was working on the engine of one of the other car's she had won in a race, Han and Dom where outside the garage talking.

Just then 4 cars pulls up and 5 people got out, Scarlett looks up from the engine and sees 2 girls and 3 men walking up to Dom, one of them hugged him and the other one kissed him, She saw Han hugging both them and doing a handshake with the men.

She looks away from them and continues to work on the engine, she walks to the drivers side of the door and starts it, Han walks up to her as she got out after turning it off.

Han: Sounds better than it did when you won it.

Scarlett: Well you know the idiot never cared for this car.

Scarlett said and closed the car hood, she grabs a rag and whips her hands off.

Han: Come, I want you to meet Dom's team.

Scarlett: Alright but I have to start working on lunch.

Han: They brought take out food.

Scarlett nods her head and follows him.

Han: Guys, this is Scarlett she's been taking care of me for the past 2 years, Scar this is Brian, Roman, Tej, Letty and Mia.

Scarlett: Nice to meet you guys.

Mia: You too.

Scarlett: You guys can park your cars inside the garage if you want to, there is enough space.

Brian: Thanks, Can I ask you something?

Scarlett nods her head.

Brian: Are you and Han dating?

Scarlett: Nope, he's single and so am I.

Brian nods his head.

Roman: Well how about I take you out tonight?

Scarlett: I'm busy tonight and every other night.

Roman: Oh come on baby.

Scarlett: No.

Tej: You just got turned down.

Scarlett: Okay well let me show you girls to your bedroom, just tell me if you want to share with somebody.

Letty: Chicka me and Dom are sharing.

Scarlett: alright, anybody else?

Brian: Me and Mia are sharing.

Scarlett nods her head.

Scarlett: Okay, Han cans how you to your room or I can it doesn't matter.

Mia: Can you show me.

Scarlett nods her head.

Scarlett: Need some help with your bags?

Mia: No Brian can bring them up.

Brian: Yeah, sure.

Scarlett: Okay, come on.

Scarlett walk inside with Mia following her, they walk up the stairs and Scarlett opens a bedroom door.

Scarlett: This is the room you and Brian will be sharing, it has it's own bathroom so no worries about trying to find one in the hallway.

Mia: Thanks.

Scarlett nods her head.

Scarlett: You can take a nap if you want, I'm not sure how long that road was.

Mia: It was long, Thanks.

Scarlett: Welcome.

Scarlett walks downstairs and sees everybody in the living room, Scarlett looks at Han for a second and goes up to her bedroom and got dressed in a mini skirt, sports bra and a black crop top, there wasn't a street racing tonight but there was drifting going on in a parking lot and Scarlett has been going there to win some money.

Scarlett didn't have to pay Han back for the Ferrari Italia but if it wasn't for him she would have never won it in the first place, so she is paying him back, He doesn't know about her drifting and she was hoping it could stay like that for a while.

She pulls on some flat boots and walks downstairs slipping into the garage without anybody seeing or hearing her, she got into her new purple Mazda RX-9 and drove out the garage, she had different cars for Drifting she usually drives Mazda's for drifting and a Ferrari for street racing.

She got to the parking lot and got out her car when one of the men came up to her smirking.

Shane: Scarlett...here to drift car for car?

Scarlett: Nope, for some money Shane.

Shane: Okay well for how much?

Scarlett: 20.

Shane: only one person has 20 with him.

Scarlett: let me guess...James

Shane: Yes.

Scarlett: Well I'll be waiting for him, I need that 20.

Shane: okay.

Scarlett got back in her car and drove to the starting line, she saw James car stop next to hers and Shane taking the 20 grand from him, Shane comes up to her window and she hands him the 20 grand.

Shane: Okay.

Scarlett rolls her window up smirking, after winning the 20 grand Scarlett went back home, she parks the car and got out and walks into the backdoor by the kitchen, she sets her keys down on the counter and makes her way out the kitchen and saw Dom on the couch.

She looks at him for a second and walks up the stairs, she knew he had probably heard her and he would be asking her about it tomorrow but if she was lucky he didn't hear her.

Dom: Where have you been?

She silently curse under her breath and turns around.

Scarlett: Out.

Dom: sense the afternoon?

Scarlett: I needed to meet up with some people and we headed to their place and the time passed quickly.

Dom: Okay.

Scarlett: I'm tired so good night.

Scarlett walks into her bedroom and got out the mini skirt and puts on a random t-shirt and got into bed, sure she had lied to Dom but if she told him he would tell Han and Han would want to come with her to make sure she was save, not that she didn't want him there she did but she knew it was because of the DK In Tokyo he almost died, so she just kept it to herself for now.


End file.
